Sakuno and her Prince Charming: the Rewrite
by Bewitchingemma
Summary: This is the real Ryuzuki Sakuno, strong, caring, sometimes sadistic. This is how she found her prince charming. Sorry bout the summary and the title couldn't think what else to write. First time writing on fanfiction so please be nice.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, unfortunately.

"Damn it Keigo. I'm not one of your team mates or fan girls. PUT ME DOWN. NOW." Yelled a small auburn haired girl punching at the older teen holding her off the ground, smirking.

Atobe Keigo, the eighteen year old heir to Atobe Corporations one of the richest companies in Japan and the world, just shook his head, smirking at the girl.

"Yadda Ore-sama refuses to let you stay cooped up inside the house working non-stop on your vacation from school. You Sakuno, my darling imouto, are going to our country home where you will relax until school starts again and you start working overtime." He said nodding at the butler to open the front entrance door. The butler just smiled clearly used to the two siblings arguing.

Atobe Ryuuzuki Sakuno, the younger sister of Atobe Keigo, just glared at her smirking older brother as he commanded the butler to put Sakuno's suitcase in the waiting car while he convinced her to go enjoy herself.

_Enjoy myself indeed_ Sakuno thought as she glared evilly at Keigo._ I do enjoy myself; just you wait Onii-Chan. I will retaliate. I have blackmail that you don't even know exists. MUHAHAHAHA!_

Keigo gulped inwardly shaking as he saw that all too familiar scheming I will-get-even look in his imouto's eyes. The last time she had looked like that was when he had teased her about liking Echizen and she had pushed him, fully clothed into their swimming pool while recording it and sending it anonymously to his team mate and pain in the butt Tensai Oshitari Yuushi. He had only just lived it down. _Well it is for her best good_ he thought, _it's not as if I'm doing anything bad to her like teasing her about liking Echizen._

"Ne Sakuno-Chan, you better go and have fun on your vacation before you have to start studying again and attending those boring formal meetings for Atobe Corporations or I will tell your Senpai-tachi that you can actually play tennis, that you are related to me, that you don't actually blush as much as they think you do and that you aren't clumsy or that you don't actually like their precious Echizen Ryoma for a romantic relationship" he sneered at the thought of her dating Echizen Ryoma. _That cocky brat doesn't deserve my imouto._

Sakuno nearly grinned at the sneer on her aniki's face, knowing full well what put it there. "Aniki don't you want me to be happy with Ryoma-kun" she asked almost fake crying.

Keigo began backtracking knowing full well how his imouto's tears work when you upset her. "You don't actually like Echizen, do you Sakuno-chan?" he asked panicking at the thought of Echizen as his brother in law. "You can't date because then you will marry him and then Ore-sama will be related to him and Ore-sama refuses to be related to that brat."

Sakuno smirked as her aniki put her down. "That's nice Onii-san the only reason you don't want me to marry Ryoma-Kun is because you will be related to him, and what did I tell you about referring to yourself as Ore-sama around me? She asked threateningly.

"Yadda Sakuno. That is part of the reason Ore-sama doesn't want you to marry him but the main reason is that the cocky brat is not good enough for you" Keigo said panicking at the thought of her dating or marrying anyone. It was a well known secret in the Atobe/Ryuzuki families that Keigo was very overprotective of his little imouto.

She put a finger on Keigo's lips to shut him up, as she grinned up at him.

"Onii-san shut up. No, I don't like Ryoma-kun that way; I'm more likely to date that leg fetish Oshitari-Senpai, than date Ryoma-kun. Ryoma-kun loves tennis and only tennis, I want someone that thinks the world is me, someone to respect and love me and me them and the person isn't Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said somewhat sadly. "So you're safe from being related to him. And I will go on vacation and relax but I have a condition." She said cringing at the thought of her Senpai-tachi finding out that she lied to them about herself and her family.

Keigo stared at her, knowing full well, that he's not going to like her condition. _Oh well _He thought_ at least this will get her out of her room and away from that Echizen brat._

"Ore-sama is listening" he said smirking at her. She smiled "if I go on this vacation, then I want to go by myself without a bodyguard, you or Kaba-chan (her nickname for Kabiji), or even your team mates. I want time for myself without anyone interrupting me. Is that clear Onii-san"

Keigo glanced away thinking, while the butler smiled, watching the masters only daughter twist her bossy, aristocratic brother around her little finger, thinking _that girl is just like her mother, nice when she wants something, but if you don't give her what she wants, she lets lose her temper._

Keigo signed thinking _she's just like me, a proper Atobe, willing to negotiate for what she wants and not prepared to accept no for an answer._

Sakuno suppressed a smirk as she watched her brother figure out the pros and cons for this deal, knowing full well he would agree just to get her out of her room and away from Ryoma-kun.

Keigo turned back to Sakuno "I agree to your terms as long as that for as long as your vacation lasts you will relax and do girly things not studying. As well as you agree to call me every night at 6 o'clock to reassure me that you are alright. Do we have a deal?" he asked holding out his hand for her to shake, she didn't hesitate to put her smaller hand in his larger one and shake it.

The butler watched with an open jaw as Sakuno then skipped out the entrance doors to the car she had been flat out refusing to enter just minutes ago and told the driver to make sure her suitcases were laid down flat so that her clothes don't wrinkle when they arrive at their country estate.

Seeing the butler just starring at them, Keigo turned and said "Well what do you except, we are Atobes, business especially negotiating is in our blood. Why don't you ring the country house to get them to prepare the house for my imouto?"_ Everything had to be just right for my kawaii imouto-chan._

Harris the butler simply agreed thinking that he would rather die than get on the wrong side of the Atobes. When it came to family being hurt, they were vicious. He definitely didn't want to offend Miss Sakuno or be there when someone did for when it concerns Atobe Keigo's younger imouto; he is ruthless. No one hurts the youngest Atobe.

"Ne Sayonara Harris. I will see you when the holidays end," Sakuno said, waving at Harris before turning to her purple haired older brother.

"Sayonara Onii-san. I will call you every night at six." Sakuno hugged her brother before smiling mischievously. "Aniki don't flirt with Ann-chan too much while I'm gone as her brother would not be happy with her dating a rival tennis team captain."

Keigo absentmindedly agreed before realising what he had agreed to.

"Oi I'm not going to flirt with that commoner." He shouted indigently.

Sakuno climbed in the car, giggling at her brother's expense, thanking the driver for opening her door. After putting her seatbelt on and winding down the window. She called out to her brother, standing on the steps to their front door, waiting to wave goodbye to her. "Aniki and Ann-chan in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Ne Aniki don't forget to invite Ryoma-kun and the Senpai-tachis to the wedding as well as Tachibana-san and his team." With that parting shot, Sakuno drove away to her forced vacation, leaving her older brother speechless with horror.

"Ore-sama is not going to marry that girl" he said spluttered loudly before seeing Sakuno drive away.

Keigo turned to Harris saying "Ore-sama will be in the study waiting for my parents to call so Ore-sama is not to be disturbed for any reason." Harris nodded before following his young master into the mansion.

Keigo entered the mansion before remembering something. He turned to Harris. "Please inform my team that there will be training at 1o'clock this afternoon at Ore-sama's house and that everyone is expected to be here even that baka Oshitari. Also inform Kabaji that Sakuno has gone on vacation and that I would like to talk to him before the rest of the team get here."

While walking to the family study Keigo began thinking about how lonely it is going to be at his house without his young imouto to tease and hang out with. He hoped that his parents had a good reason to send Sakuno away from him.

Please read and review. Reviews make me update faster. Useful criticisms are welcome, flames not so much.

Translations

Imouto – Sister

Kawaii – cute

Sayonara – Goodbye

Baka – Stupid

Senpai-taichi – group of older classmen

Aniki- older brother

Onii-san- older brother

Ore-sama- I


	2. Memories

Atobe Keigo, the eighteen year old purple haired heir to Atobe Corporations, one of the richest companies in Japan, the only son of Atobe Kazuki and his wife Atobe Shiori nee Ryuuzuki strode into the family study depressed without his constant companion Kabaji or his younger imouto Sakuno.

Glancing at the mahogany desk that sat in the study for as long as Keigo had been alive, he remembered his childhood with his only sister Atobe Sakuno or as he liked to think of her, the auburn haired menace that he loved to pieces, before that bastard destroyed the woman she was growing to be.

**FLASHBACK**

Keigo and his father were talking in this study about Keigo's day at school, with Keigo in his father's lap sitting behind that exact desk. They had just started talking about when his father had met his mother and when he had known that she was the right woman for him, the next Atobe Matriarch. BANG

The door slammed open. In the doorway stood the twin braided, auburn haired seven year old Sakuno, grinning at them.

"Oto-san, kaa-san you had to read me a story."

Oto-san had winked at him, before telling Sakuno that yes he would read her a story if she could get the book down off the shelf.

Sakuno had nodded.

"Hai" she said before running over to the mahogany shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The book was on the middle shelve above Sakuno's head, to get it she had to use the ladder which was at the other side of the shelves. She had looked at the book with an intense look of determination, and then she jumped at the book. No she couldn't reach it that way. She then looked at the ladder and went "aha, I've got you now Mr Book"

Keigo and his father grinned at each other knowing that she couldn't move the ladder alone. Keigo had watched her struggle for a few minutes before he remembered that as her older brother he should help his younger imouto. He had then hopped off his father's lap and helped her push the ladder to the book she wanted.

"Don't worry Hime-chan I'll help you get the book you wanted"

Keigo then helped her climb up the ladder to the book. When she had grabbed the book, they both headed for Oto-san's lap and climbed in. After watching Keigo help his sister, oto-san had had a look of immense pride on his face. Oto-san then smirked at him and said to Sakuno "Aren't you lucky that your kind Onii-Chan helped you get the book?"

"Hai Oto-san" she had replied "I'm very lucky in having Onii-Chan as my aniki. I know that he will always be there for me and I love him for that."

Keigo had grinned at her before kissing her cheek saying "I love you too imouto. Keigo had promised himself that he would always be there for her.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

(Extra Information: The memory had occurred seven years ago, when Keigo was nine years old and Sakuno had been seven. Kabaji had not been there because he had not meet Keigo yet they would meet the next year in Europe on holiday and Kabaji would follow him back to Japan and adopt Sakuno as his little sister.)

Keigo grinned a normal grin not his arrogant I'm better than you grin or his Ore-sama grin as he remembered how happy he was to hear that his little sister loved him. Ever since then he had honoured his promise by watching after her and he had kept her from heartbreak until that bastard came. Now he had to watch her grow up and fall in love and marry then someone else will be protecting her, but until then he vowed that no-one else will ever hurt my imouto.

He frowned, thinking about the incident that had caused his sister to change from the happy, bubbly girl she was into the shy girl she is now. The only time she acted like she used to, was when she was alone with family, after the incident with the bastard she didn't trust anyone not to hurt her romantically.

RING RING (came from the cell phone on the desk) RING RING

The call interrupted Keigo from his reverie about his sister. Keigo picked up the phone.

"Ohayo Atobe Keigo speaking"

"Ohayo Kei-chan" came a soft voice through the speaker, Keigo winced at the nickname.

"Kaa-san, I asked you not to call me that, my name is Keigo. K-E-I-G-O." he replied grumpily.

"Yes Anata, you don't want to embarrass you son now do you? Teased a loud voice through the speaker phone." Don't you know our only son is growing up?" The voice mocked cried in dismay.

Keigo walked towards the window as his mother and father argued about their children being old enough to deny a mother nickname for her only son.

"Oto-san can't you act your age" Keigo said trying to stop his parents mock fighting about their children growing up and moving away from them.

"Umm Kaa-san Oto-san is there a reason why I made Sa-Chan go on vacation, when she clearly didn't want to?" Keigo asked starring out the window wondering aloud why he had to basically force his imouto out the door and into the car which would transfer her to their country home.

Keigo heard his parents take a deep breath over the speaker phone and could only just image them exchanging looks.

"Keigo" his mother's voice said softly "you might want to sit down for this" Keigo gulped, the fact that his mother had called him by his name meant this was serious.

"Alright I'm sitting"

10 MINUTES LATER

"AHHHHHH" All staff members of the Atobe house within 100metres of the young heir automatically retreated to the kitchen where it was safe, knowing the heir's temper where it came to his imouto and her safety.

Keigo sat in the chair by his father's desk, breathing deeply, counting to ten, trying to remain calm. _One breath, two breath, three- ahh Screw it_ he thought before yelling into the phone "what do you mean that bastard is back. Sakuno is already withdrawn enough from who she used to be, I don't want her to withdrawn anymore if she does then she would then be invisible."

"Sakuno is already on her way to the vacation house. She is protected" his father's voice snapped breaking through Keigo's rant.

"Atobe Keigo. You will speak more politely to your mother and me. We have your best interests at heart." Keigo's father snapped irritably "so shut up and listen to your mother."

Keigo's mother began speaking, "Keigo dear we know how hard it is for you to not attack that man, and how protective you are of Sakuno. But you have to listen before judging."

"Hai Kaa-san, Gomen Oto-san, Kaa-san" he muttered moving around on his chair to be comfortable.

"Good, now first things first. Yes that bastard…."

"Antana" Keigo's mother said warningly, "you watch your mouth around the children" Keigo grinned at his father's misfortune to be caught swearing by his wife, and how quickly the CEO of Atobe Corporation cowered before his wife.

"That man then" Keigo's dad grumbled obviously annoyed at not being able to use the correct language to refer to the man. "Is in Japan. Secondly for no reason are you to interact with him especially if Sakuno is there. We have a plan."

After hearing about the plan, Keigo said "Gomen" to his parents, knowing exactly where he got his sneaky, cunning nature from as well as his pride and expectations. "But what does that have to do with Sakuno being sent to the country while that bastard is in Tokyo?" he asked confused. "That bastard could hurt her"

"The reason that we got you to send Sakuno to the country house is so that if that man does come to our house she wouldn't run into him. We decided it would be better to send her away in hiding to allow her to be herself again before we let her face her demons or In this case the bastard." His mother replied.

"Also," his father's voice added. "We want Sakuno to return to that cheerful, enthusiastic girl who doesn't fear anyone or anything instead of that timid shy version we now have.

His mother's voice continued "We want out daughter back and we thought that you would want your sister back, so I talked to a friend of mine Fujiwara Michiko wife of the Fujiwara CEO Fujiwara Daisuke, she suggested that we send her to our country house, where she has always been completely safe until her vacation ends and let her eldest son the tensai Fuji Syusuke unknowingly restore her faith in romance, while she restores his belief in the good of people."

Keigo wrinkled his nose at the name Fuji Syusuke and said "in other words you are match making my little imouto with the ever sadistic tensai Fuji Syusuke in the hopes that Sakuno become herself again or that they fall in love and merge the companies"

"Exactly" his mother's voice replied cheerfully.

Keigo looked at the speaker phone and gave a heartfelt groan.

Please review


	3. Argument

Fuji Syusuke sneezed three times in a row. Game and Match Fuji Syusuke.

"Aniki, are you okay?" came his brother's concerned voice.

Fuji turned to his younger brother with his ever present smile on his face. "Ne Yuuta, you care about your Onii-san." Fuji smiles sadistically. "I'm fine, someone, most likely Eiji, is talking about me." He turned, heading towards the stone bench at the tennis street court and put away his racket.

"Aniki" Yuuta complained walking over to the bench, grabbing his drink bottle. "I have to go back to our dorms, Mizuki has organised practise for this afternoon." Yuuta was a regular of Saint Rudolph tennis team.

"Mizuki, Who?" asked Fuji wearing a puzzled look.

Yuuta cringed. "Aniki, Mizuki is my team manager. You know the one you played when you won nationals during middle school" Yuuta replied completely used to his brother forgetting his team's manager.

Fuji's face lost his smile as he remembered Yuuta's manager; the man had taught Yuuta a move that could injure his shoulder permanently if he kept on using it, so Fuji taught him a lesson about using people for his own gain. Fuji smiled a satisfied evil grin at the humiliation he had caused Mizuki to face when he let Mizuki win five games then completely annihilated him, without him gaining anymore points.

Fuji opened his cerulean eyes wide, feigning innocence. "Oh you mean Mituli. That purple freak who is always following you around, trying to challenge me to a game. Why didn't you say something Yuuta?"

"Aniki" Yuuta said warningly "Mizuki-Senpai already apologized for trying to injure my shoulder by teaching me that shot, why can't you let it go? Especially as you completely humiliated him in a match, can't you two just have a truce?"

Grabbing their tennis bags, both boys-young men really- headed for the nearest bus stop. "Yadda Yuuta. I can't let that purple freak injure my Kawaii ototo" Fuji said smiling sadistically at Yuuta, who blushed at being referred to as Fuji's Kawaii ototo. Yuuta humped in disapproval as Fuji suddenly smiled sadistically at the bus sign, obviously imaging torturing said purple freak for corrupting his brother.

"Ne Yuuta, are you coming to the holiday house tomorrow with me or is Mituli training you all vacation?" Fuji asked checking the bus timetable. Yuuta just sighed at hearing his manager being referred to as Mituli, used to his brother's treatment of those that hurt his family. "Because as all the third years are picking which colleges we are going to next year, we won't be training until the last two or three weeks as a team. We will be training individually."

"Hai, aniki, Mizuki has us training all holidays. So no I won't be going on vacation with you" Yuuta countered his brother's question, getting his bus card ready for the bus. Fuji frowned, "I'll come and talk to Mituli about occupying your summer vacation with just training, the holidays is when you are supposed to spend time with your family, not being injured by purple freaks or corrupted by said purple freak."

*ACROSS TOWN MIZUKI WAS SNEEZING REPEATEDLY*

Yuuta breathed deeply, counting to ten then twenty, he gulped imagining the chaos his brother's visit would bring to Saint Rudolph's, where he would bring out his sadistic side out just to give Mizuki, excruciating memories of why he should never occupy Fuji Syusuke's little brother all holidays.

"Aniki, you always do this. You meddle in things that aren't your business. If I decided to train all summer, what does it have to do with you? I am not a child; I can make my own mind up about my vacation." Yuuta snapped, fed up with Fuji's overprotective side. "If anything this vacation will give me a break from you, I will be able to train, without you meddling in my business. No longer will anyone refer to me as your little brother, the tensai's little brother," Yuuta said bitterly. "I will finally be my own person.

The relationship between the brothers's has always been complicated, but this argument brought back Yuuta's feeling of insecurity and unfairness towards his older brother came back.

Fuji froze, stunned by the acute bitterness in Yuuta's voice as he said "If anything this vacation will give me a break from you, I will be able to train, without you meddling in my business," Unfortunately by the time he had unfrozen, Yuuta had already hopped on the bus back to his school dorm, Yuuta had left him again, without giving him a chance to apologize. They were once again separated._ SHIT_ he thought, _am I really to blame for wanting the best for my ototo?"_

So absorbed with his thoughts, Fuji didn't notice the red sports car pull alongside him, until he heard a familiar, feminine voice address him.

"Syusuke!" called the familiar voice, knowing who addressed him, Fuji changed direction, heading towards the car.

"Nee-san" he replied, his voice cracking as he saw his twenty-four year old, sister Fuji Yumiko in the drivers seat.

Yumiko was the Vice President of Fujiwara Internationals, part of its parent company, Fujiwara Corporations. She was the feminine version of Syusuke, with shoulder length brunette hair, cerulean blue eyes and a sadistic smile.

"I think I've lost Yuuta. We had an argument and he walked away, I couldn't stop him. Can you help me fix it Nee-san?"

Yumiko's heart nearly broke, as during the ride home, Fuji described what happened between him and Yuuta. While listening to him talk, she observed the slouch of his normally straight shoulders, the way his voice kept breaking and the thing that nearly broke her heart was that his ever present smile was gone.

Everyone knows that Fuji Syusuke only ever opened his eyes when he saw something interesting or he was angry, or even completely serious, what not many people know is that he also opened his eyes if he was very happy of very sad.

Fuji Syusuke's cerulean blue eyes were completely open, as he explained what happened. She sighed, knowing that he regardless of whether he trusted her or not would not tell her how he feels, he would just kept bottling up his emotions until they burst, like the last time they fought and Yuuta transferred from Seigaku to Saint Rudolph.

She sighed once more before she answered his first question of whether she could help him fix their relationship, knowing that what she is going to say will hurt him, no matter how she phrases it.

"Syusuke no-one except yourself and Yuuta can fix your broken relationship. You have to do it yourself, without help."

Yumiko stopped the car, in sight of the gate to their house, knowing that Syusuke would want to walk the rest of the way to the main house all 2 kilometres when she had finished talking to him. She turned the engine off and faced him.

"Maybe you were being too protective, not letting him make his own choices and making his own mistakes. Syusuke you know I love you, but ever since you were little you have always been called a tensai, either with tennis or business, as I am older I was not effected by you being called that, but Yuuta, had to grow up in both our shadows. Me for being the older sibling, the eldest. You because everyone expecting great things from you, the tensai, while Yuuta had no expectations from anyone (parents aren't included as they loved everyone equally). Yuuta has never been known for being the best at something; he is always referred to as the tensai's little brother or the youngest Fuji child. This is not your fault though Syusuke, this is just other people's opinions.

Yuuta worshipped you when you were little, he played tennis because he wanted to be like you, when you both got older, and you were acknowledged as a tensai and he was known as you younger brother that he tried to pull away and discover himself. Yet he couldn't find himself as you hadn't noticed that he was trying to separate you two a little, so you kept watching him at school and protected him. He needs you to let him go so he could be himself."

She stopped speaking, seeing the horrified look on her younger brother's face.

"Syusuke think about your situation," she said, hating the look of defeat on her brother's face. "If you think about your situation, you will find a way to fix it without anyone's help, and this trial will make you stronger" Yumiko said, watching her brother climb out of the car, saying "I will walk the rest of the way home as I need to think about things". Yumiko just nodded hoping that he would recognise that this set back in their relationship will make their bond stronger in time; she restarted the car and continued to the main house.

(Fuji Syusuke might be a tensai with business and tennis, but when it came to relationships, especially his relationship with Yuuta; he could be very dumb, or stubborn in Mizuki's case.)

Fuji stood there after the car left, just breathing, remembering the bitterness in Yuuta's voice, before he started walking towards his house. On the way to the house, he gazed at the familiar gardens that had so often soothed him in his time of need, now they did nothing but increased his irritation. After walking the two kilometres to the main house, he knocked on the door; the butler opened it, openly showing his shock at seeing the normally smiling, laughing tensai, miserable and contemplative.

Fuji just ignored the butler and started up the main stairs to his bedroom. His bedroom was like all his other bedrooms in all the other homes, the Fuji family owned, were decorated in his school-Seigaku-colours, red, white and blue. Seeing the familiar colours, brought Fuji's loss even closer to home, Fuji just put his tennis bag on his computer desk and collapsed on his red covered bed.

Fuji was just about to enter the main house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to stare at his slightly shorter sister. Fuji was 6.2, Yumiko was 5.9. Fuji could see that Yumiko seemed to be fighting some kind of inner battle with herself.

One side said to help her brother fix his problem, the other side said to let them fix their relationship themselves.

Fuji grinned; HELP BROTHERS side must have won, as she began speaking.

"Syusuke you have always been a kind (sadistic), enthusiastic child who couldn't hurt anyone. You only ever lost your temper when someone hurt the people you care about. Well, think about what I said overnight and over your vacation and you'll see a way to fix things, for you are Fuji Syusuke, Business and Tennis Tensai, you never give up," Yumiko said encouragingly. Fuji walked to the main house, putting his shoes by the door.

"Yumiko will you tell Oto-san and Kaa-san that I'll be in my room packing for vacation, and could you get cook to send something up for me to eat?" he asked his sister, brushing his hair out of his eye's with a well practised finger. Yumiko nodded her agreement. Syusuke turned and smiled at his sister thanking her for her help before sauntering upstairs to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT DAY

*BRING BRING ALARM NOISE*

Syusuke fumbled with his alarm clock, groaning he remembered his nightmare that Yuuta was angry at him and that Yuuta had walked out of his life again. He jumped out of bed, heading towards his wardrobe, grabbing his faded blue jeans and a green top, before he glanced around for his Seigaku regular's jacket. Seeing it hanging over the back of his chair, he walked into the bathroom to get changed, before he realised that he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He swore as the rest of his so called dream came back to him.

*dream flashback*

After talking to his sister outside the house, the handsome brunette with cerulean blue eyes had walked upstairs to his room before starting to pack his clothes for their vacation tomorrow; he had then sunk onto his bed thinking for a while, before searching for a comfortable seat. He had ended up laying flat on his back on the bed before he was comfortable, he continued contemplating his relationship with his brother until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and feel asleep.

*end of dream flashback*

_Damn it that means that it couldn't have been a dream and that means that Yuuta did indeed walk out on me yesterday. _He thought despondent about the fact that he and his brother weren't talking again.

He then finished changing then he grimaced when he grabbed his regular jacket, thinking that his vacation isn't going to be as good as normal without him being able to annoy Yuuta and spending quality time with Yuuta.

"Maybe I should just stay home instead and forget about this vacation" he said to himself, starring out the window.

Tap tap, came a knock at his door. He grabbed his tennis bad that he had packed with clothing the night before and began to empty it, his mind made up he would stay home this year, saying "its open" to the knock on his door.

"Ohayo Master Syusuke," came the timid voice of a maid.

"Ohayo" Syusuke replied.

"Master Fuji said that you were to eat this breakfast then meet everyone else downstairs before you leave for your vacation." She said placing the food on his desk, before starting to repack his bag.

"Mai" he said after quickly swallowing his mouthful, "you don't have to do that".

Mai, a pretty maid, in her early twenties just grinned at him, saying "it wasn't a problem and he should eat his breakfast so that he doesn't feel faint later on or become sick."

After assuring the maid that he had indeed eaten his breakfast and that no he wasn't hungry for anymore and that she couldn't go anything else for him, he grabbed his bag full of clothes and escaped after asking to her to make sure that his cactuses were placed in the car. After starting down the stairs to the main entrance, Syusuke smiled remembering when Yuuta had complained "that the maids all liked him better and all he had to do to get their attention was take his top off, of smile at them".

Syusuke's smile started to dim when he caught sight of his mother Fuji Michiko at the bottom of the stairs, wearing an ankle length blue dress that matched her and Syusuke's eyes, waiting along with Syusuke's father Fuji Daisuke , who was an older version of Syusuke except for Syusuke's eyes. Both men were tall and handsome with well defined features and slightly long light brown hair that made you want to run your finger threw their hair, complete with their trademark sadistic smile, that everyone knew no to ignore unless you were family and that everyone in the business world except for the Atobes feared that smile.

"Ohayo Syusuke" greeted his black haired mother, who herself was an older version of Yumiko, hugging him when he stepped off the bottom step of the stairs. His father just smiled at his wife's enthusiastic welcome this early in the morning, while nodding at Syusuke. Everyone knew that Fuji Daisuke didn't like to get out of bed early unless he had to, Yumiko was the same.

(Yuuta had his father's hair and eyes while having his mother's nose and smile, he got his height from both parents.)

"Ohayo Kaa-san, Oto-san"

Fuji struggled to escape his mother's bone-crushing hug that everyone in the family tried to avoid if possible.

"Kaa-san I can't…breathe…..need….air…HELP"

Daisuke grinned at his eldest son, trying to escape his wife's hug before saying "antana, the boy is turning blue; he will match your dress shortly if you don't let him go now. He needs to breathe," opening his grey eyes he pried his wife off his son.

He let Syusuke breath for a minute before saying "Syusuke, due to the pressure of your exams and working on your business proposals and training for tennis, we have decided to let you relax by yourself for a few weeks until we join you on vacation."

Fuji glanced at his parents, his mother grinned a sadistic smile that normally only graces his own face, saying she was extremely happy about something that he wouldn't like and his father smirking like he knows something that Fuji didn't.

"Anyway," his mother commented, "your father and I have to attend a business party next week. But if you don't want to relax in the peace and quiet of the countryside and attend a formal business party instead, you are welcome to stay here until we leave for vacation.

His parents smirked as Fuji winced at the thought of having to attend the business meeting, where all the single girls would try and proposition him and the males would sound out possible business ideas with him.

Now don't get me wrong, Fuji loves business, the thrill of winning and the challenge of making the correct investment but having people flirt with you all the time, and only hang out with you because you're rich and sounding you out for good investments can drive anyone nuts. _Maybe_ Fuji mussed _that's why Atobe Keigo acts like that to avoid the boringness of formal business meetings and to control his fan girls._

"Hai Kaa-san, I'll go on vacation. It would be good to relax, without people distracting me." He smiled trying to hide his apprehension of this vacation. He just knew that going on this vacation could end up being the worst idea or the best idea of his life. He also thought about how upset he was about yesterday's argument with Yuuta and that time away from Yuuta and the rest of his friends would give him time to contemplate how he was going to fix their Yuuta's and his relationship.

Daisuke called Mai to tell the butler to grab Syusuke's bag and bring the car around so that Syusuke could leave immediately. Syusuke just smiled evilly at his father, showing a sadistic aura and asked "Oto-san is there a particular reason you want me gone so quickly as Nee-sans working and Yuuta's at school training?"

Michiko blushed at the implication her son just made, while her husband smirked at their son. She hit her husband to stop him smirking and turning to face Syusuke. "FUJI SYUSUKE!" She yelled embarrassed, "You kept your hormonal thoughts to yourself."

After yelling at Syusuke, she smiled her own sadistic smile that she had copied off her husband and son, showing an even eviller aura than her son. "Syusuke when are you going to…"

She was cut off by Syusuke shouting "goodbye Oto-san and Kaa-san, enjoy the business meeting. Oh and Oto-san don't do anything I wouldn't do" before running to the awaiting black Mercedes car and waving goodbye out the window.

His parents laughed before Daisuke opened his eyes, totally serious he asked his wife "Do you really think him and that Atobe girl can help each other?" wrapping his arms around her. "I want Syusuke to have the happiness that we have had, and fix his relationship with Yuuta, for he's going to need them both when he is in control of the company. Happiness to enjoy what he does, love form his wife and family so that he continues what he does and enjoys his life, instead of him just existing like he does now."

Michiko just smiled at her husband and led the way into their house, before commenting "Do you not remember the vacation we met, when it was your last year at Seigaku and mine at Rikkai Dai? And what happened after we met? Daisuke followed her inside with a slight blush on his cheeks, saying "I hope you're right antana."


	5. Chapter 5

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Atobe Ryuuzuki Sakuno groaned and reached out a slightly tanned, slender arm out from under her warm covers to fumble with her alarm clock.

"Damn it. You stupid thing. Shut up and let me sleep,"

She hit the snooze button and curled up under the blankets again to sleep.

_Five minutes later_. _Buzz Buzz_

The petite, hazel eyed, 5ft 3inch auburn haired 16 year old girl groaned.

"Alright I'm up. Baka aniki programming my alarm to go off every five minutes until I turn the alarm off properly!" she muttered crossly, crawling out of bed.

She pulled her robe off the chair next to her desk before stumbling out of her room, heading for the dining room. Grumbling about Baka aniki's and stupid alarm clocks that wouldn't shut up, she entered the dining room, to see breakfast out waiting on sparkling china plates for her. Seeing nothing but the steaming cup of hot chocolate sitting by her plate, she missed the butler grabbing the maid, who was about to pull Sakuno's chair out for her.

The butler told the maid "when Miss Sakuno comes to visit, you **don't** ever wake her up or talk to her unless she has had her morning hot chocolate before you talk to her, especially when she is grumbling about Master Keigo and alarm clocks."

While the butler was warning the maid, Sakuno had finished her hot chocolate and was beginning breakfast._ Why did I set my alarm for anyway? I'm on vacation, I don't have to get up until I want to._ Sakuno thought puzzled, before remembering last night's conversation with her brother._ Baka aniki, volunteering me to create or buy Kaa-san's birthday present. I remember now I decided that I would start looking for Kaa-san's present today so that I wouldn't forget or buy something in a hurry at the end of my vacation. Though I don't know why I set my alarm so early, I could have gone shopping later on today. _

Sakuno groaned at the thought of going out and shopping for her Kaa-san's birthday present. "It would be a lot easier to get Kaa-san something if she didn't have a habit of buying what she wants herself," she muttered laying her head on the white tablecloth covered table, as the maid removed her finished breakfast._ Baka aniki who is too lazy to get his own present for Kaa-san. _She thought before strolling back to her room.

In her room she started getting changed into an emerald green knee length dress, with spaghetti straps and matching high heel shoes. After putting her shoes on, she grabbed a light green shawl and headed downstairs.

Just before the solid front door is a mirror showing a person from their shoulder's up. Sakuno and her mother had asked for it to be placed there so that they could check how they look before venturing outside. Of course the men in their family, the vain things use it more than them, especially Keigo in his image of a flamboyant teenager.

Sakuno paused before the mirror and pulled her waist length auburn hair into a pony tail (forgoing her trademark braids, which her Senpai's recognise , so she is more comfortable and natural. At home she always leaves her hair down or in a pony tail or bun not braids which she only tolerates.)

She grabbed her cell phone, her black sequined clutch purse where she put her wallet and cell phone inside, before turning to the butler Takahashi Hikaru.

"Taka? What do you think I should get Kaa-san for her birthday? I mean something she hasn't already got or something that she can't buy for herself or that anyone else can buy for her."

Takahashi blinked confused then thought about what Master Keigo told him yesterday before Miss Sakuno arrived.

*FLASHBACK*

Takahashi Hikaru had been polishing the silver when the maid Sato Rin had rushed into the dining room saying "master Keigo was on the phone and he wanted to talk to him", then she handed him the phone.

"Ohayo Master Keigo. What can I do for you today?"

"Ohayo Taka. I'm calling on behalf of my parents. As you know my imouto is arriving this afternoon for a vacation, Kaa-san would like Sakuno to relax and explore the neighbourhood. To encourage this we are going to spin her a tale about her getting Kaa-san a birthday present and we would like you to suggest to her that she take photo's to make Kaa-san's a photo album for her birthday, and that the national park behind our house would be a good place to start photographing. Keigo explained before asking Taka "Can you do that Taka?"

"Hai Master Keigo. You can count on me if Miss Sakuno asks for advice I will suggest a photo album." Taka had replied.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Takahashi took a deep breath before answering Sakuno's question.

"Miss Sakuno, if you'll forgive me for overstepping my boundary, I think that anything you make or create for you Kaa-san would be a great present!"

Sakuno frowned_ made or created_ ringing in her ears.

Seeing her confusion Taka elaborated "For example you could take pictures of nature as your Kaa-san loves nature and create a photo album for her to look through whenever she is sad or upset or she just wants to look at nature. So you could go to the park today and look for inspiration for photos that your Kaa-san would like."

Sakuno thought about it for a few minutes twisting it this way then the other. "Hmmm, I like it. Taka you're a tensai, thank you for your idea."

She made sure she was wearing her shawl and that she had her purse and had started heading for the door. "Hmm, Taka?" she murmured.

"Hai Miss Sakuno?" he replied motioning the maid to run upstairs and grab Sakuno's camera.

"Do you know where I put my camera?"

"I believe one is on its way, Miss Sakuno. Will you be coming back for lunch?" He asked grabbing the camera off the panting maid and handing it to Sakuno.

"Thank you Taka. And about lunch, I might be back, I might not, I will call if I'm not coming back." She then put the camera in her purse and said "goodbye" to Takahashi before walking out the door, towards the garden at the back of the house.

Entering the gardens, she saw thousands of sakura blossoms's that she was named for, before turning her gaze to the old, wire gate that lead to the national park. She opened the gate listening to it creak. She entered the park, gazing at the beauty of a Japanese summer, thinking that Taka's idea of a present for her Kaa-san was a great idea. It would make her extremely happy as her Kaa-san loved nature.

She looked around before starting to take pictures of the trees that covered the stone path in the park.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own Ayumi Hamasaki's song Dearest.

"Ohayo minna" Syusuke said cheerfully strolling into the already warm kitchen, where only a few maids were cooking breakfast under the watchful eye of the cook.

The new maid dropped a tray shocked that the young master at ventured below stairs, while the cook just humped, used to master Syusuke's habits as she had cooked for the family since before Syusuke's birth.

"Ohayo Fuji-sama" chorused the maids in unison, stirringly longingly at their young master's tanned physic, covered by blue shorts, a white t-shirt (which showed off his muscles, not that Syusuke knew that or cared about it) and his navy blue Seigaku tennis regular jacket.

Cook humped again seeing the young heir's affect on the woman of the household, before shooing the effected woman off to do work.

"You, Master Syusuke, can come and sit down while i make your breakfast so as not to distract my workers!" She muttered pushing towards the bench covered in cooking ingredients, before starting to cook his breakfast.

Syusuke only grinned charmingly at the old lady, "Oba-Chan you must have missed me if you're letting me stay in your precious kitchen" before sitting at the bench, peeling an apple from the bowl in front on him.

"Oh hush yourself. Eat your breakfast, the faster you eat the sooner you're out of my kitchen." She replied putting his breakfast in front of him. The breakfast consisted of an American style breakfast of pancakes with butter and jam.

Anyone who noticed the two interact could clearly see the fondness each had for the other. Especially on behalf of the young heir towards the cook, the person he associated as his grandmother-like figure.

Syusuke smiled captivatingly at the cook, "But if I eat quickly I could choke and then I would miss seeing your beautiful face everyday".

The maids awwwed at their master's reply, each wishing he was saying that to her.

Cook hid a grin thinking how much Syusuke reminded her of his father when he was this age, both of them could charm a cat out of the tree, before grumbling "Good I'll finally have peace in my kitchens without the chaos and mischief you bring"

Syusuke just smiled his ever-present smile, finished his breakfast and kissed the old lady on the cheek, much to the dismay and jealously of the maids, before escaping upstairs to his cactus collection.

Syusuke sauntered upstairs into his room, completely oblivious to the maids admiring glances, at him in his navy blue shorts, his white t-shirt which showed his muscles and his Seigaku regular jacket, before they were told by the butler to get back to work and not stare at their master. Entering his room Syusuke placed his jacket on its place on honour, the back of his computer chair, before heading to glass doors that led to his balcony.

Reaching the doors, he thrust them open. He stood silently, starring at the garden that led to the national park, blankly, he contemplated his ruined relationship with his brother and how he could fix it. Having no ideas of how to fix their relationship, he shook his head to dispel his negative thoughts and gazed at the garden to appreciate the beauty of the garden, reflecting the magic and exquisiteness of summer, his favourite season.

Seeing this splendour, brought back memories of happier times, spend in this garden during their annual vacation, the entire family. He once again shook his head, this time to break the hold the gardens magic had on him

He grabbed the small green watering can that his sister got him for Christmas and started watering his cactus. He had read somewhere that by talking to your cactus as if they were human, made them grow better. It also helped him expressed his emotions. Syusuke told his cactus all about his problems with Yuuta, how he felt every time he argued with Yuuta and how he wished him and Yuuta could have a peaceful relationship. After his counselling with his cactuses, Syusuke felt much better. He put his watering can away and walked to the edge of the balcony and looked at the national park at the back of his garden.

Seeing all the summery colours and the magic of nature, it inspired him to add to his photography collection. While Syusuke already had his career in business planed out, he also loved photographing everything, especially blackmail on his team mates. Before his argument with Yuuta, Syusuke had entered a photography competition; he could pick any idea or theme as long as he could duplicate it and show the change or the idea or theme in photography. He had decided to enter as himself, the person, not the tensai of tennis or the heir to a business corporation.

Syusuke had been looking for a muse ever since he entered the competition, after seeing this palate of colours; he hoped that maybe he had found his muse. So Syusuke decided to explore the park and take practise photographs while searching for his muse of inspiration for a theme.

Syusuke grabbed his expensive Nikon Digital Camera that his sister Yumiko had brought for him, the Christmas five years ago, when he had announced his interest in photography. (A/N he had just started Middle school.) He then grabbed his regular jacket and started down the stairs only to pause when he caught sight of the family photograph taken the year he got his camera.

The photograph showed all three Fuji siblings- Yumiko, Syusuke and Yuuta, before the destruction of Syusuke and Yuuta's relationship. Syusuke grinned remembering how frustrated the photographer was, for he and Yuuta had considered annoy him a game so had keep moving, while Yumiko just laughed at the attempts of the photographer to capture a good photo. It was only when their mother had shown her sadistic aura that they had stopped misbehaving. No-one and I mean no-one wanted to annoy the Fuji matriarch.

A crash brought him back to his senses as he heard the butler yell at the person that had knocked over the umbrella holder. Syusuke sighed. _I wonder where those happy days are!?_ He continued downstairs and out the front door. Syusuke followed the stone path that led to his current fascination- the national park. He had walked this path many times before in times of angst or upset or just when he wanted to think. So once again he pursued the familiar soothing ambiance of the national park.

Syusuke entered the national park and turned his camera on.

_Should I take photos of the trees, the shrubs, the flowers or all of the above?_ He thought to himself while walking deeper into the park.

All of a sudden he heard a soft melodic voice; he unconsciously started to wander towards the voice. As he got nearer, to the voice, it stopped. He also gave up his hope of finding this harmonious voice when he caught sight of a flash of material through a gap through the sakura trees. He was creeping closer to the trees where he saw the material when the voice started to sing again.It was amazing, this voice completely in harmony with the nature that surrounded him. He walked faster, towards the trees where he had glimpsed the cloth.

Syusuke gasped, for before him danced a slender nymph, twirling amongst the trees, worshipping nature. The nymph pranced around the clearing, stepping lightly upon the leaves littering the forest floor, twirling as she sang.

Syusuke stood silently, watching the nymph twirl and swirl amongst the leaves while singing to Dearest by Hamasaki Ayumi.

Syusuke frowned; the nymph as he had decided to call her, wore a knee length emerald green summer dress with spaghetti straps, and matching high heel shoes. She was petite about five foot three inches tall with waist length auburn hair tied in a pony tail. Her dress swirled around her body, emphasising her willowy frame.

Syusuke caught his breath at the image of loveliness in front of him and he hadn't yet seen her face._ He wished he could see her face._ He released the breath he was holding and quickly held it again as she ended her twirling dance and only sang softly.

With her singing only, she turned and faced him. Syusuke lost his breath as he finally saw the face he had wished to. The nymph was a classical beauty and seemed slightly familiar to Syusuke, with her hazel eyes with gold flecks and her full red lips and high cheek bones. Her face promised ethereal nights on satin clad sheets. Her body combined with her face all called to Syusuke talent as a photographer.

Syusuke needed her to model for him. There was a compulsion upon him to capture her beauty on film and show everyone just what a beauty she is, so that the world could celebrate such a natural beauty. Syusuke decided then and there that he had to have her model for him, for the competition.

Silently so as not to alert his unknowing model, he turned his camera on and began silently following her twirling and swirling with the lens of the camera, as the nymph began her dance again. Click, Click, so enthralled with the shots he was taking of her as she danced and sang along, Syusuke failed to notice, her discarded shawl and purse and camera, until he tripped over it. ***Oomph sound* **

"Ouch"

_Shit_ he thought seeing his model stop her dancing and seeing and turn to stare at him. Syusuke smiled innocently at her as if it was everyday that you came across a random stranger, taking photo's of you then falling over your belongings, hoping she wouldn't scream as it would hurt his ears.

To Syusuke amused eyes, she seemed frozen at the sight of him, just staring at him lying next to her abandoned shawl and purse and camera, clutching his own camera.

To be continued. I just had to make this a cliff hanger. Please review.

Dearest lyrics by Ayumi Hamasaki

_Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai __  
><em>_Subete sutete shimaetara __  
><em>_Ii no ni ne __  
><em>_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de ___

_Sonna toki itsudatte __  
><em>_Me wo tojireba __  
><em>_Waratteru kimi ga iru ___

_Ah- Itsuka eien no __  
><em>_Nemuri ni tsuku hi made __  
><em>_Douka sono egao ga __  
><em>_Taemanaku aru you ni ___

_Hito wa minna kanashii kana __  
><em>_Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo ___

_Ai subeki mono no tame __  
><em>_Ai wo kureru mono no tame __  
><em>_Dekiru koto ___

_Ah- Deatta ano koro wa __  
><em>_Subete ga bukiyou de __  
><em>_Toomawari shita yo ne __  
><em>_Kitsuzuke atta yo ne ___

_Ah- Itsuka eien no __  
><em>_Nemuri ni tsuku hi made __  
><em>_Douka sono egao ga __  
><em>_Taemanaku aru you ni ___

_Ah- Deatta ano koro wa __  
><em>_Subete ga bukiyou de __  
><em>_Toomawari shita kedo __  
><em>_Tadori tsuitanda ne_


	7. Chapter 7

***Sakuno's P.O.V***

I was dancing-twirling- along to Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki, when all of sudden. *Oomph noise* I turned around in shock and saw the least likely person that I thought I would see, Fuji Syusuke.

But there he stood-laid- (Read previous chapter) starring at me. I mean it isn't every day that the tennis tensai Fuji Syusuke trips over your purse while taking pictures of you. He was wearing his Seigaku regular jersey and blue shorts.

I stared into his cerulean blue eyes that were known to only open if he was happy, annoyed or amused or sad. I was pretty sure he wasn't annoyed or sad so that really only left amusement I saw in his eyes.

I did what any respectable young girl would do seeing her hero, taking pictures of you, I bolted for home, hoping he hadn't recognised me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Syusuke just lay there, completely shocked as his nymph bolted away from him, through the park. "Wait" he called struggling to stand up as his feet were entangled in her shawl, but it was too late, she was gone.

Syusuke stared after her and vowed then and there that he would find her and ask her to be his model and discover who she is. He stopped struggling to stand up and slowly untangled his feet from the shawl. He had nearly succeeded in untangling himself when he saw her abandoned purse and camera. Syusuke held the purse aloft, hoping against hope that it would contain his nymph's identity. He opened the purse. _Yes_ he thought triumphantly seeing the nymph's student I.D card. He snatched the I.D card, searching the card for the name of his nymph.

Syusuke's triumphant smile turned into a shocked one when he caught sight of the name on the card. **Name:** Ryuuzuki Sakuno, **Age:** 16.

_Ryuuzuki Sakuno_ he thought _Shit. That nymph is actually Sensei's granddaughter. Well at least, now I know why she looked familiar._

(A/N At Seigaku she is known as Ryuuzuki Sakuno not Atobe Ryuuzuki Sakuno. The principal knows and believes that she is safer not known as an Atobe.)

Despite knowing who the nymph is Syusuke still felt the urge to use Sakuno as his model, even knowing that her grandmother wouldn't allow him to use her or that her boyfriend or crush Echizen Ryoma would be annoyed at him.

Ever since he had met her, Syusuke had felt the need to protect and care for her, making sure that the tennis prince Echizen Ryoma didn't hurt her. Yet knowing that she could wear those clothes outside and see her dancing in high heels without tripping over as she does at school, Syusuke wondered what else she had been hiding from the regulars and more importantly why he hadn't notice that she wore a mask.

For Fuji Syusuke, who wore his own mask is known to spot things long before anyone else notices them._ I wonder why Inui and I didn't know that she was faking her clumsiness or that she wore a façade._ He thought to himself, annoyed that he didn't notice she was lying to them.

"I will find out what you are hiding Ryuuzuki-Chan" he vowed to himself, standing up and grabbing her belongings. "I don't know what you're hiding but you mark my words, I will find out," he said menacingly.

*At the Atobe mansion Sakuno felt a shudder run down her spine.*

A/N A short Chapter I know, there will be more in the next chapter such as Fuji finding out Sakuno lives at the Atobe Mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Earlier on** today before meeting Fuji Syusuke.

Sakuno stared in wonder at the colourful array of trees in the national park. She got her camera ready and snapped shot after shot of the colourful trees. After wondering through the park, Sakuno discovered a secluded area where few people tread.

The area was covered by sakura trees, shading the lush green grass, near a natural waterfall. Sakuno started taking more photos' of the beautiful scenery, when she started to hum. It is a well known fact on the Atobe estates that when Miss Sakuno was happy she would start humming or singing.

As she circled the waterfall, she started to sing along to Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki. Sakuno undid her shawl and wrapped her purse and camera in the shawl, before placing the wrapped shawl on the ground. She started twirling and swirling around the area as she sang, ignoring everything but the beautiful weather, magnificent scenery and the joy of being alive.

Sakuno watched her skirt flitter and twirl with her as she swirled around the clearing, remembering the days her family spends at the beach every year, just relaxing, days filled with laughter. Sakuno keep singing until she heard a loud oomph.

She turned around in shock and saw the least likely person; she thought she would see on vacation, the tensai, Fuji Syusuke.

But there he stood-laid- (Read previous chapter) starring at her. It isn't every day that the famed tennis tensai Fuji Syusuke trips over your purse while taking pictures of you. He was wearing his Seigaku regular jersey and blue shorts.

She stared into his cerulean blue eyes that were known to only open if he was happy, annoyed or amused or sad. Sakuno was pretty sure he was not annoyed or sad so that really only left amusement in his eyes.

Sakuno did what any respectable young girl would do seeing her hero, taking pictures of you. She bolted for home, hoping he hadn't recognised her.

**Now At the Atobe Mansion**

While Syusuke was trying to find out who his nymph was, Sakuno had kept running towards her house, which she considered safe, panicking the whole way. Wondering if he had recognised her, worried he would treat her differently like everyone else had when they had figured out who she was related to._ No Fuji-Senpai didn't seem to care about wealth maybe he would be one of those exceptions that like you for who you are not who you are connected to or what you can do for that person._ She thought to himself entering the Atobe estate.

"Damn it" she cursed to herself, running along the path to the front entrance of her house "aniki's going to blow a gasket, when he finds out, that I risked my identity like this"

Sakuno reached her front door and reached for her keys, only to realise that her keys were still in her purse, that she had wrapped in her shawl, in the national park.

"SHIT!"

She started hammering on the door, for someone to let her in. after being let into the house she grinned _at least if Fuji-senpai didn't recognise me, he won't ever find out who I am. _ Sakuno froze as she remembered that she had put her student I.D in her purse and that her purse was currently situated in the park, wrapped in her shawl. "Damn it" she cursed heading up the stairs towards her room, ignoring the staff that called greeting to her. "Fuji-senpai isn't a tensai for nothing; he is going to find out who I am and where I live. Drat I better go tell aniki. He is going to panic. Sigh, over protective aniki's can't live with them, can't live without them.

As Sakuno walked up the stairs she left the staff in a commotion as she never forgot her keys and she also never just ignored anyone. They were worried something wasn't right. The worries were confirmed as Sakuno shouted down the stairs "Taka I'm talking to aniki on the phone. I am not to be disturbed". Their mistress never shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Syusuke whistled innocently as he sauntered into the house, before heading for the kitchens. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't going to deal with a sadistic Tensai today.

For all the staff were well acquainted with Master Syusuke's sadistic side as many of the staff had served his parents, especially his mother who is more sadistic than Master Syusuke. Everyone from the butler to the love stricken maids had learnt to run for cover when Master Syusuke smiled sadistically or whistled innocently, especially if he was doing both.

"I'm glad I'm not working in the kitchens today" one of the serving men was heard to comment to his friend as they watched their young master, wander into the kitchen, with a very sadistic aura surrounding him.

Syusuke ignored all the people, running past him to hide, when they saw him stand at the entrance to the kitchen. He just looked for the only person in the house that knew everything that when on in the neighbourhood-Cook.

_There she is._ He though happy as he caught sight of the familiar apron._ Finally I will find out why Sakuno has been hiding behind her façade._

"Cook" he murmured triumphantly, entering her domain, as he strolled towards her work bench.

Syusuke smiled charmingly at the old woman, instantly putting her on her guard. You didn't spend nearly forty years in the Fuji household without learning a few things, such as beware the Fuji that smiled charmingly at you, they either broke something or they want something.

Cook starred at the predator look in her master's eyes. Hmmm, he must want something from me. She grinned knowing exactly how hard it is for a Fuji to ask for help. _This ought to be fun._

Syusuke spoke, wary of the amusement in the old lady's eyes. "Cook, while taking photo's for the photography competition that I entered and I ran into this girl dancing in the park. I was wondering if you knew where she lived as I would like her to model for me." Here he held up his camera. "Her name is Ryuuzuki Sakuno." He smiled deviously before adding "I would also like to return her belonging to her. She left them in the park today."

Cook eyed his smile before thinking for the second time today how much like his father he was. His father had also hidden his interest in Mistress Michiko as if he didn't care whether she dated him or not. _Hmmm this should be entertaining _she thought, thinking about the person he was looking for.

Cook chuckled, imaging the chaos the Atobe daughter would be her young master through.

Syusuke stood there confused; holding Sakuno's shawl, purse and camera, as Cook suddenly started chuckling to herself. He waited while she got a hold on herself before asking "Do you know where she lives?"

Cook caught her breath before replying "Yes. She often visits to talk or to exchange recipes, when she is visiting the Atobe Estate. That girl certainly enjoys cooking with the amount of recipes she has collected from the cooks in this neighbourhood…"

Syusuke stood there stunned, letting cook's voice wash over him. _I never realise that Atobe and Sakuno knew each other. They certainly don't act as if they have ever met or are friends._

Cook just smirked at the confused look on the young heir's face. _ He certainly is just like his father. _She thought recognising the frown Fuji wore on his handsome face;_ Just like master Daisuke, he was confused about his feelings for Miss Michiko as well. This is going to be interesting. The hidden Atobe daughter and the sadistic Fuji son, oooh this is just like a soap opera, and i get a first class set to the action._

Syusuke just ignored the pleased grin on Cook's face as he tried to discover why he feels like his chest is being crushed at the thought of Sakuno dating Atobe. _Hmm I guess its time to return her belongings._ He smirked.

"Anyway you are in luck young Master Keigo didn't escort Miss Sakuno, this time" Cook added while smirking inwardly at the blank, show no emotion mask on her young master's face, telling her he is certainly hiding his reaction to the thought of Atobe dating Sakuno. _So he does feel something for her then. I wonder does he even know what he feels._

Syusuke visibly relaxed hearing that Atobe Keigo wasn't there alone with Sakuno. "Atobe estate?" Fuji said "Thanks for telling me. I'm going out. I will be back for lunch" he said handing his camera to the butler. "Ito,Can you please put my camera in my room? Thanks."

Syusuke walked outside, following the gravel pathway that lead through the national park to the Atobe Estate, still carrying Sakuno's shawl, purse and camera.

"Oh yes" he said to himself "It's time to discover what you have been hiding and why you've been hiding it. Ryuuzuki Sakuno prepare yourself I intend on discovering everything about you.

Syusuke entered the Atobe estate and walked up the gravel driveway towards the front door. "Sakuno-Chan I wonder if Echizen knows that you're not as clumsy or as shy as you seem" he questioned before reaching out a slender finger to ring the doorbell. DING DONG

The door slowly opened…

Gomen, I just had to have another cliffhanger, just to build the suspense. Please review .


End file.
